castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution
IGG has released a new feature in the most recent update (Sept/Oct 2015), which enables 10 star heroes to continue getting tougher and gain a new look. Evolving (evo'ing) a hero has some requirements. Note: Evolved (evo) Heroes will get enhancements split into two updates. In this update, the evolved Heroes will have their base stats boosted. They will get more boosts in the next update, but it’s a secret for now. Only some Heroes will have a new look when evolved for now, while other evolved Heroes will receive their makeover in the next update Evolutionary Requirements Overview Not all heroes can be evolved. Currently only Legendary Heroes can be evolved with the current exception of Dread Drake and Skull Knight. A Hero must fulfill all the evolutionary (evo) Hero requirements before a it can be evolved. A Hero that is ready to evolve will appear in the Heroes Altar with the its Star Level shining and the Hero will have Evolve where you typically see the Upgrade button: A''' Shards can be are used in place of a Hero. If the Hero that can be obtainable by Shards and the hire cost is under 20,000 , rather than 20,000 , the amount will be equal to their Shards hire costs (ie, 1,800 for Druid, 6,000 for Atlanticore). '''B Where more than 1 hero is required a combination of Shards (up to 60,000 in place 3 Heroes) and Heroes can be used (ie 1x Hero + 40,000 20,000 ). C''' The duplicate Hero must be the same type (ie Druid for evolving Druid), can be of any level or a Hero Card of that type (ie Druid for Druid) but 'no't a Legendary Hero Card (LHC) / Specialized Legendary Card (SLHC). Basic Evolved Hero Overview The initial link=Attributes#Movement Speed|18x18px move speed will drop to the 4 Star speed for evo1 and 5 Star speed for evo2. The returned books must be claimed from your mailbox within 7 days. '''First Evolution Requirements: - Hero must reach 10 Stars (at least level 180 ) - 1 Evolution Rune (can be obtained by spending 1000 Fame collected from Lost Battlefield) - 1,000 Red Crystals - 1 duplicate of the same Hero, you can provide the duplicate by 3 ways: # Selecting the same Hero from the Heroes Altar (before, unlock the Hero and remove all the Crests) # Selecting the same Hero Card from the # Providing Shards instead of a Hero duplicate while: * For Heroes that can be obtained by Shards you will need to provide the amount of the Hero cost * For Heroes that cannot be obtained by Shards you will need to provide 20,000 Shards All Experience that the evolved hero had above, and including, level 180 (10 Stars) will be returned in Bless Tome || experience books (500,000 exp) typically rounded-up to the nearest 500,000 exp. First Evolution Hero Base Stats and Formulas: How to work out Evolution DMG and HP from Stats: : Evo Base '''+ ( Evo '''per Star * Stars ) + ( Evo per Level * Level ) Spirit Mage example with Damege: 669+ 378 (+13) and Hitpoints:10230+ 1680 (+90): ::: DMG = 669 + ( 378 * Stars ) + ( 13 * Level ) ::: HP = 10230 + (1680 * Stars ) + ( 90 * Level ) *''Make sure to include the "Evo Base" amount shown in the "[ ... ]"'' *''Please note that with the evolution calculations you do not use a level minue one.'' *''Ensure to use the star value sown on the hero - first evolution hero's start at 4 stars and second evolution at 5 stars.'' Evolved Heroes Star level evolve from level 1 with 3 + ''evolution generation'' Stars. This means that the Hero'sStars will not increase until the evolved Hero reaches the relevant level to Star level, ie, level 80 to go above 4 Stars, level 100 to go above 5 Stars. Evolved Heroes still follow the standard stats formula with these exceptions: #The Hero's HP and DMG now include a base amount (not a standard base stat). #The Hero's Stars start at 3 + ''evolution generation'' Stars, i.e. first evolution starts at 4 Stars and second evolution starts at 5 ''Stars. #The Hero's Stars do not start increasing until the hero reaches the relevant level to Star level. #Standard Star leveling will not start until the hero reaches the relevant star level which is 80 for evo1 and 100 for evo2. #Evolved Heroes have their own evolved base level up '''base stats', but, there are formulas that can use the standard base stats. 'This now means that calculating evolved stats includes the Hero's unique fixed '''base as well as new base stats(be careful not to confuse '''base' with base stats) which is typically shown in [''x+] in the Hero's Info Box" and Stars will not start to increase until the Hero reaches 4 or more Stars. To calculate evo1 hero stats, use the following: *Evo1 DMG = EVO1 DMG Base + EVO1 DMG Level Up per Star * Stars + EVO1 DMG Level Up per Level * Level *Evo1 HP = EVO1 HP Base + EVO1 HP Level Up per Star * Stars + EVO1 HP Level Up per Level '''* Level ''An alternative with the evo1 '''base '''formula and '''base stats to evo1 stats formulas included'': *Evo1 HP = HP per Star * ( Stars * 1.4 + 3.6 ) + INT( HP per Level * 1.5 ) * ( Level -1 ) + ( HP per Level * 100 ) *Evo1 DMG = DMG per Star * ( Stars * 1.4 + 0.6 ) + DMG per Level * ( Level + 39 ) Translating Hero Base Stats to First Evolution Base Stats: There is a partial relationship between the evo1 base stats and a hero's original base stats. This means that you can often use a hero's original base stats to work out its new evo1''' base stats': *Evo1 '''DMG per Level' = standard hero DMG per level *Evo1 DMG per Star = 1.4 * standard hero DMG per star *Evo1 HP per Level = INT( 1.5 * standard hero HP per level ) *Evo1 HP per Star = 1.4 * standard hero HP per star *Evo1 HP BASE = HP per Star * 9.2 + HP per Level * 100 *Evo1 DMG BASE = DMG per Star * 6.2 + DMG per Level * 40 Comparing Hero First Evolution to its Standard Counterpart: The evo1 heroes stats have many advantages over their counterparts including starting out with a massive base making them up to around 10x HP and about 8.5 x DMG than their counterparts. But this is partially offset by Star leveling up increases not starting until the Hero reaches 5 Stars. Evo1 HP and Evo1 DMG are larger than its equivalent counterpart but the biggest increase is with HP with DMG being much smaller increase. For HP, an evo1 hero at level 65e will typically be match the HP of its level 180 counterpart and 75e matches 195. But at 65e its DMG will still be well under will that of the level 180, but rather be close to that of level 104. It is not until an evo1 hero gets to level 132e that its DMG becomes a close match for its counterpart at level 180. In battle simulations an evo1 level of between 100e and 120e typically matches its level 180 counterpart. But this does vary from hero to hero with some heroes able to match at 100e and others only barely at 120e. 'Second Evolution Requirements:' - Hero must reach 10 Stars of the first Evolution system - 5 Evolution Runes - 2,000 Red Crystals - 3 duplicates of the same Hero If Hero has a higher level than 180 the Experience gained after reaching 10 Stars will be returned in Bless Tome || experience books (500,000 exp) Honor Badges aren't used for evolving heroes but they will be used to level them up. Non-Evolved versus Evolved, EVO1 versus EVO2 Category:Heroes